percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Lie
Boreas listens to the music in the airplane with the headphones that the staff gave to him. He isn't usually fond of traveling anywhere disguised as a man but sometimes he does want to mingle with the mortals. A woman around the age of 30 is sitting beside Boreas. She has long black hair and brown eyes and from the looks of her skin complexion she comes from a tropical country. Boreas is not surprised in seeing a woman like her, inside the airplane after all the country they are going to is a tropical one. There are after all a lot of Asian people inside the plane. Boreas looked at the woman dreamily. She is beautiful and from the looks of what she's doing, intelligent. "I don't really like being stared at Mister, So could you please stop staring at me?" the woman asked politely. "I am very sorry young woman; I just can't seem to resist your beauty." Boreas said with a smile on his face. The woman blushed and turned away. She didn't say that she's married. Boreas thought immediately after she turned away. "My name is John Coldsnow, you are?" Boreas asked trying to strike a conversation with the woman he was sitting beside with. "Annie Campbell. Nice to meet you, I am sorry for what I said a while ago. I am just not comfortable when people stare at me while I work." She said while blushing. Boreas then figured out that Annie Campbell lives in Manila, Philippines. He often visits her in her work, her house and everywhere Boreas could ever think of. He personality doesn't like the country since it is hot and warm and he after all is the North Wind, the god of winter but he doesn't mind. Letters and Iris Messages are sent daily to Boreas asking him where he is, what he's doing and why he's avoiding work. It is the time wherein they needed him the most but he didn't care. He started to fall in love with Annie. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The only problem is Annie Campbell doesn't like him back. It was almost the end of December when Boreas finally had the courage to tell Annie Campbell what he feels. "Annie, I had been meaning to tell you something." Boreas was serious, Annie knows that but she couldn't seem to look at his eyes. "I know what you want to say John but I cannot accept it. I know who you are. You're a god John; you know that I am not entirely human too. I am a half nymph. I cannot accept your love,John. I'm sorry." Annie Campbell began to run away from Boreas. She knows that he could easily catch her but she doesn't care. All she wants is to run and run until she is far enough from her problems. She loves him too but she knows that they can't be together. She is after all born because of mistakes, thrown away into an orphanage, no one cares about her and she doesn't want that to happen to her future child. As much as possible she wanted to stay far away from the gods. One single mistake and history will repeat itself. Boreas caught her when she finally got tired of running. Boreas hugs her tight so she wouldn't think of running away again. She could feel his cold breath on her ears, causing her to shiver. "It's okay if you don't love me Annie. I.. why.. would you fall in love with me anyway? I am a god, I have done a lot of bad deeds, killed more men than you could imagine. Girls for me are just like toys. Why would a woman like you fall in love with a monster like me?" Boreas said. Annie's heart was touched. She knows that it would take a great deal of pride for someone to say that and for Boreas, a god to say that would be unthinkable. "You stoop so low just for me? Why? I am nothing special. I am like those other girls, ungrateful, unfaithful, a liar." "Because of all the people I met, the days I spent with you, the things I spent together with you it was the first time I ever felt happiness. You made me feel a lot of things Annie. Love, hatred, jealousy, I thought I those were just stupid phony human emotions but I was wrong. You made me feel everything. I love you Annie Campbell." Boreas finally let go of Annie Campbell. Boreas thought she'll leave him all alone in the dark but she didn't, instead she hugged him. "I never said I didn't love you." A few minutes later… Boreas and Annie found themselves sitting on the seesaw, Annie on top Boreas at the bottom. "Tell me everything now, John. With no more Lies. Category:Stories Category:One-shot Category:Animalandia Category:Complete